Be patient for me Please? Episode 1
by diamondlight96
Summary: "Kau menakutkan... Shinichi Kudo...", sahut Shiho. "Aku tidak akan begini, jika keluargaku tidak ada dalam death list mereka!"
1. Chapter 1

**XP **

**Gak nyangka saya bisa! hahahaha !**

**Jangan lupa entar REVIEW ya!**

**Silahkan...**

* * *

**Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka**

_Mal__am ini sungguh aku merindukannya...  
Ah... tidak! mengapa aku berfikiran seperti itu? seperti orang gila saja... aku memikirkan orang yang sudah mencampakanku. Aku menanti orang yang entah akan kembali atau tidak. Aku menunggu orang yang tidak jelas kabarnya. Shinichi...  
_  
Pada malam yang gelap tanpa bintang yang biasanya menghiasi malam... seorang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela kamarnya. Memandang jauh ke langit yang kelam. Yang hanya terdapat bulan yang tertutup awan tebal. "Shinichi... Shin... ichi..", sahutnya. Mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata itu. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan sedih. Nafasnya sedikit sesak. Matanya sembab telah dialiri air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Tak henti dia ucapkan kata itu... ya... kata yang selalu membuatnya mempunyai banyak rasa. Bahagia, gelisah, sedih, tertawa, kecewa, menanti dan khayalan juga angan panjang. Isak tangisnya kian menjadi saat langit pun ikut menemaninya menangis. Mereka menangis bersama.

"Shinichi... cepatlah pulang...", sahut Ran lagi dan lagi... terus seperti itu.

Disisi lain, seorang anak berusia sekitar 6 tahun termenung di pintu kamar Ran. Duduk termenung. Pandangannya kosong. Tak berujung.

"Ran... maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha... untukmu... dan untuk kita", ucap Shinichi. Tatapannya masih kosong. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Se-tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir. Membasahi pipinya... jatuh ke lantai yang dipijaknya. "Maaf..." hanya kata itulah yang dapat dia ucapkan di sela tangisannya.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Ran pada seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya.  
"Ah... Kak Ran! ini aku, Conan...", jawab Conan.  
"Ada apa Conan?", tanya Ran sambil mengusap dan membersihkan air matanya.  
"Tidak... tadi aku cuma mau pergi ke toilet... aku gak bisa tidur. Paman Mouri tidurnya berisik!", jawab Conan.  
"Kalau begitu kamu tidur denganku saja ya...", sahut Ran.  
"Tidak usah Kak Ran... aku bisa tidur di sofa...", jawab Conan.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok... kenapa tadi tidak ketuk pintu? Sekalian masuk saja tidak usah diam di balik pintu", tanya Ran.  
"Aku takut mengganggu Kak Ran... tadi Kak Ran menangis kan? lihat... matanya sembab...", jawab Conan.  
"Ah, tidak... bukan apa-apa... kamu sendiri kenapa? sepertinya baru nangis ya?", tanya ran menggoda.  
"Tidak... tadi aku kesandung kayu dan terjatuh... lalu ada debu yang masuk mata... jadinya keluar air mata deh...", jawab Conan sekenanya.  
"Oh... ayo... sekarang kita tidur... besok sekolah...", sahut Ran.  
"Ta, tapi Kak ran!" seru Conan.  
"Ayolah... tidak apa-apa kok...", jawab Ran sambil menggendong Conan ke ranjang Ran. Wajah Conan pun yang tainya murung langsung merah... malu... blushing...

beberapa puluh menit kemudian... keduanya telah tertidur pulas.  
Ran tidur dengan mimpi indah yang dijalaninya. Tidak dengan Conan. Dia tidur pulas... tetapi, tidak lama kemudian terdengar getar handphone nya yang mengganggu.

"Shinichi...", sahut suara di seberang sana.  
"Halo... ini Haibara ya? ada apa?"tanya Conan.  
"Aku telah menemukan rahasia APTX 4869..."  
"Apa? Dimana?"  
"Aku telah menemukannya... kamu mau mencobanya?"  
"Sangat ingin Haibara!"  
"Baiklah... saat ini juga aku dan Profesor Agasa akan ke rumah Ran... kamu tunggu kami ya! Maaf Shinichi... namun ada syarat yang harus kamu ketahui sebelum meminumnya..."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Apa kamu pernah 'mimpi basah'? Tidak usah malu... jawab saja jujur...",tanya Haibara.  
"Pernah... memang ada apa kamu tanya hal seperti itu?"  
"Setelah aku teliti lagi... ternyata APTX 4869 ini adalah racun yang bersifat menghancurkan hormon yang telah membantu adanya perubahan sekunder. Seperti lekuk tubuh, ukuran dan sebagainya. Sedangkan, aku bertanya apakah kamu pernah mimpi basah karena jika kamu telah mimpi basah berarti hormon yang membantu pertumbuhan primer kamu telah aktif... dengan begitu akan sangat mempengaruhi pertumbuhan kembali hormon sekunder... dan kamu dan kembali seperti semula...", jelas Haibara panjang lebar.  
"Bagaimana dengan tulangku yang menyusut?", tanya Shinichi.  
"Itu karena hormon juga! hormon yang mengatur fosfor, darah dan semuanya...!", jawab Haibara.  
"Baiklah... aku tunggu di luar kantor detektif... cepat ya!"

tuuu~~uutt... (telepon terputus)

_dasar... dia itu orang aneh! Tapi, aku senang... akhirnya aku bisa bersama Ran lagi... Tunggulah aku, Ran..._

* * *

**Review? Please... Untuk perbaikan selanjutnya... Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sepi banget Detective Conan! Banyaknya Naruto! Hahaha... Okay... Mengawali karierku... Mari ber-rate M! hehehehe**

**Jangan Pernah Menyerah Untuk Berkarya!**

**REVIEW... OKAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part**2

Brrmmm... brm... (suara mobil yang diparkirkan)

_ah, itu pasti Profesor dan Haibara... Aku harus segera pergi.__  
_  
"Lama sekali kamu, Shinichi!", seru Haibara.  
"Tunggu! Aku harus menyelinap agar Ran dan paman Mouri tidak tahu...", jawab Conan.  
"Baiklah kita tidak punya banyak waktu... obat ini akan bekerja 3 hari setelah obat ini diminum... Dalam waktu 3 hari itu, usahakan kamu jauh dari Ran... kamu tinggal di rumah kamu dulu yang di samping rumah Profesor. Sambil menunggu hormonmu sempurna dan tubuhmu kembali...", jelas Haibara.  
"Baiklah... terimakasih Haibara... Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak meminum obat ini? Bukankah dengan begitu, kamu bisa kembali ke tubuh semula kamu?", tanya Conan.  
"Dasar bodoh! Bila aku meminumnya duluan... maka, jika aku mati... siapa yang akan membuat obat penawar racunnya?", sahut Haibara.  
"Hah? jadi aku kelinci percobaan?", tanya Conan dengan nada sedikit kesal.  
"Kalau kamu tidak mau... kembalikan... biar sekalian saja kamu tidak aku beri penawar racun untuk selamanya!", seru Haibara.  
"I, iya Haibara... aku minum sekarang...", jawab Conan sambil menelan obat itu.  
"Sudah aku telan...", sahut Conan.  
"Baiklah... mulai besok kamu beri alasan pada Ran bahwa kamu mau camping bareng kami semua... grup detektif cilik. Lalu, pindah ke rumah kamu yang dulu... tunggu sampai kamu kembali menjadi Shinichi...", jelas Haibara. "Aku pergi... daahh..", tambahnya.  
"I, iya... terimakasih Haibara...", jawab Conan.

Conan pun kembali ke dalam rumah. Jalannya pelan. Takut-takut Ran dan Paman Mouri terbangun. Dalam jalannya yang lambat, Conan masih memikirkan semuanya. Menganalisis apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Hingga tak sadar bahwa dia tersandung anak tangga ke 5 yang akan dipijaknya.

GUBRAKKKKK !

Suara jatuh itu menghiasi malam yang sunyi nan sepi.

"Aduuhh... kenapa lagi hal kayak begini harus terjadi?", umpat Conan dlam hati.  
"Co, Conan! kamu kenapa?", tanya Ran.  
"Ti, tidak apa-apa...", jawab Conan.  
"Ya ampun... kenapa kamu keluar malam-mlam begini hah?", bentak Ran.  
"Aku tadi mau ke toilet!", jawab Conan panik.  
"Toilet kan ada di dalam rumah...!",seru Ran.  
"A, aku mau menghirup udara malam... tadi aku mimpi buruk!", alasan Conan sekenanya.  
"Ya sudah... kembali ke tempat tidur! Ayo!", seru Ran yang jengkel. "Lain kali, hati-hati... untung kamu tidak terluka atau yang lebih buruk lagi...", tambah Ran dengan nada cemas.  
"I, iya ... Kak Ran...", sahut Conan.  
_  
__untung tidak ketahuan... hah... syukurlah..._ucap Conan dalam hati.

Malam itu... langit masih tertutup awan tebal. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12.30 malam. Ran dan Conan telah tertidur lelap. Tidak lama kemudian hujan mulai turun. Namun, kedua insan tersebut masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Saling berpelukan untuk menghangatkan masing-masing. Di balik selimut yang tebal.

_Pagi hari pun tiba..._

"Ran! Kamu dimana? Apa kamu sudah sekolah?", panggil Mouri mencari anak satu-satunya itu. "Hah... jangan-jangan dia masih tidur... tapi, tidak mungkin dia tidak bangun lebih pagi dariku... Tapi, coba aku cek saja lah ke dalam kamarnya...", sahut Kogoro Mouri sambil berjalan menuju kamar anaknya. Dia pun membuka kamar anaknya tersebut. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak diketahui anaknya yang mungkin tidur kelelahan.

"Ran... bangun hei! Ini sudah sia...ng...", sahut Kogoro yang langsung bengong melihat apa yang di depan matanya.  
"Ran! Shinichi! Kalian berdua sedang apa hah!", seru Kogoro keras membuat mereka berdua kaget.  
"Ada apa Ayah! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik... Ayah kan tahu aku kelelahan kemarin ada pertandingan Karate! Ayah ini bagaimana si..h?", jawab Ran sambil terpotong-potong melihat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Shinichi. "Shinichi?", seru Ran kaget.  
"Ah, apa yang terjadi? Ran!", seru Shinichi.

Dengan marah, Kogoro menghampiri Shinichi. Lalu memukul Shinichi sekuat tenaga yang masih terduduk di ranjang Ran.

"Paman Mouri... ini salah paham!", sahut Shinichi.  
"Kamu! Dasar bocah detektif tidak tahu diri! Ngapain kamu meniduri anaku, hah?"  
"Tidak, Paman! Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang gila seperti itu!"  
"Dasar! Lalu, kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak berpakaian dan lihatlah! kamu juga telah melakukannya dengan anaku! Pakai pakaianmu! Aku jebloskan kamu ke polisi! Mana pakaianmu?", seru Kogoro. "Kenapa kamu pakaianmu tidak ada?", tanya Kogoro kesal.  
"Hah..? ini kan pakaiannya Conan!", seru Kogoro.  
"Ja, jangan-jangan kamu...", sahut Ran. "Kamu Conan? dan Conan adalah Shinichi? Jelaskan pada kami Shinichi!", seru Ran.  
"Ba, baiklah dengar dulu ya...", jawab Conan. Maka, cerita itu pun dimulai. Semuanya diceritakan dengan berurutan. Tentang organisasi, APTX 4869 dan semuanya.

"Tak bisa dipercaya!", seru Kogoro sambil memberikan bajunya untuk Shinichi yang baru selesai mandi.  
"Tapi, itu memang faktanya Paman!"jawab Shinichi.  
"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya?", tanya Kogoro. "Oh iya, aku sudah menelepon orang tuamu... tidak lama lagi mereka akan tiba disini...", lanjutnya.  
"Untuk apa, Paman?", tanya Shinichi.  
"Aku telah membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka... entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan... mereka hanya mengatakan akan datang secepat mungkin...", jawab Kogoro. "Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?", tanya Kogoro yang mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.  
"Aku akan menghancurkan organisasi tersebut... saat ini, statusku di mereka masih mati tanpa ditemukan jasadnya. Jadi, akan sangat berbahaya untuku dan orang sekitarku bila aku tiba-tiba muncul...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Bagaimana dengan Ran? Kamu tidak akan tanggung jawab?", tanya Kogoro yang mulai naik pitam.

saat perbincangan sudah mencapai akhir... tiba-tiba, Eri, Ibunya Ran datang.

"Ran! Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Eri.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Ibu...", jawab Ran.  
"Dasar kamu itu memang Ayah yang benar-benar memuakan! Kamu juga! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada anaku?", bentak Eri.  
"Tenang bibi Eri... Paman... tolong ceritakan yang selengkapnya... Aku masih ada suatu urusan... tolong ya!", seru Shinichi.  
"Mau kemana kamu, hah?", tanya Kogoro.  
"Aku akan menelepon seseorang... jadi, aku mohon... sebentar ya, Paman...", sahut Shinichi.  
"Ceritakan padaku!", seru Eri.  
"Iya, baiklah... kamu tenang dulu...", jawab Kogoro yang mulai menceritakan kisah Shinichi. Sedangkan Ran kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk ibunya.

_dalam percakapan telepon..._

"Haibara... gawat! Ran, Paman Mouri dan Bibi Eri sudah mengetahui semuanya...", sahut Shinichi.  
"Maksudmu?", tanya haibara panik.  
"Mereka tahu identitasku!", seru Shinichi panik.  
"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Haibara membentak.  
"Obat pemberianmu bereaksi lebih cepat! Pagi ini aku ditemukan telanjang di ranjang Ran!", seru Shinichi.  
"Bodoh! Kamu mimpi basah ya?", tanya Haibara.  
"Be, benar... gawat! aku sampai membuka baju Ran bagian atas saat bermimpi!", sahut Shinichi.  
"Dasar bodoh! Baiklah aku akan pergi ke sana dan menjemputmu!", seru Haibara.  
"Tunggu Haibara... tidak bisa dengan tubuhmu saat ini!", seru Shinichi.  
"Aku akan berusaha kembali ke tubuhku semula...", jawab Haibara. Telepon pun terputus.

___**~Bersambung~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THANKS FOR READ MY STORY... I JUST WANNA DO SOMETHING NEW IN MY LIVE... HEHEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY... YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY... PLEASE LEAVE THIS STORY...!**

**THIS STORY, JUST FOR SMART PERSON! WHO KNOW ABOUT SCIENCE!**

**SO, PLEASE REVIEW !**

**

* * *

**

**Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part 3**

"Shinichi! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Yukiko.  
"Ibu... tenanglah... tak ada hal yang serius...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Apa kamu bilang?", sahut Kogoro. "Kamu telah menodai anak kami!", tambah Kogoro.  
"Tak ada hubungannya denganku... saat ini aku sedang tak ingin lakukan apapun yang tak berguna...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Shinichi... kamu mau kemana?", tanya Ran.  
"Aku ada urusan di luar sana...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Lalu kamu akan meninggalkanku, Shinichi?", tanya Ran sendu.  
"Tidak... aku pasti akan kembali... aku janji... Paman, Bibi... Ayah, Ibu... aku pergi!", sahut Shinichi.  
"Tunggu dulu Shinichi... dengarkan kami...", sahut Yusaku, ayah Shinchi.  
"Mengapa kamu begitu tergesa-gesa?", tanya Yusaku.  
"Aku harus pergi... aku tak ingin membahayakan kalian dan juga orang sekitarku... selamat tinggal," sahut shinchi.

_tiiin ~~~ tiiiiinnnnn ~~~~_

_Bunyi klakson mobil Profesor Agasa... aku harus segera pergi._Batin shinchi.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Eri.  
"Teman... aku harus segera pergi dengannya...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Tidak perlu...", sahut suara di belakang pintu.  
"Haibara?", sahut shinichi. "Kamu Haibara kan? Bagaimana bisa kamu kembali seperti semula?", lanjutnya.  
"Meminum penawar yang sama sepertimu... Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan... hanya kita berdua. Dan kamu tidak perlu beranjak dari kota ini. Bukankah akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mencari kita kalau kita tinggal di daerah yang dekat dengan mereka? Jika mereka manusia... mereka pasti akan mencari kita ke luar kota," jelas Haibara. "Satu lagi, namaku Shiho Miyano... bukan Haibara. Haibara nama kecilku... alias samaranku...", tambahnya.

Shinichi dan Shiho pun pergi ke dalam mobil Profeso Agasa yang dipinjam oleh Shiho.

"Shinichi... Kamu membocorkan semuanya pada mereka...?", tanya Shiho.  
"Ya... Aku katakan semuanya pada mereka..."  
"Kamu ingin mereka celaka hah?", seru Shiho dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. kosong.  
"Tidak... Aku hanya... Terpaksa... Maafkan aku...", sahut Shinichi.  
"Bukan... kamu tidak salah. Tepatnya... bukan kita..."  
"Lalu?", tanya Shinichi.  
"Aku telah selidiki semuanya tadi malam...", sahut Shiho.  
"Apa?", tanya Shinichi.  
"Aku memeriksa komputer rahasia Organisasi Jubah Hitam... Aku berhasil meng-_hack_komputer mereka..."  
"Benarkah?", tanya shinichi tak percaya.  
"Sangat benar... Ini data hasil analisis...", jawab Shiho sambil memberikan laptop yang dibawanya. Mereka berdua pun memperhatikannya di dalam mobil itu.  
"Rencana pembunuhan, penyewaan pembunuh, transaksi gelap... benar-benar komputer Organisasi...", sahut Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan seringaian.  
"Kamu menakutkan shinichi...", sahut Shiho.  
"Benar... komputer ini menakutkan... Lihatlah... betapa mereka ingin meluluhlantahkan keluargaku... orang tuaku pun sampai menjadi _death list_mereka... hahahaha... aku ingin membunuh MEREKA!", seru Shinichi.  
"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan shinichi?", tanya Shiho.  
"Kita perang... dan aku yang akan menang...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Maksudmu?", tanya Shiho.  
"Aku akan muncul sebagai Detektif lagi... Aku akan memancing dan menjebak mereka... mudah bagiku melakukannya... jika tubuhku telah kembali...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu rencanakan?", tanya Shiho.  
"Aku akan kembali ke dunia ini dengan nama asli Shinichi Kudo... hehehe... aku akan segera berperang dengan mereka... kita sulut api besar-besaran!", seru Shinichi.  
"Lalu, apa langkah pertamamu?", tanya Shiho.  
"Aku akan menikahi Ran Mouri dan menjadi detektif...", jawab Shinichi.  
"APAAA?", seru Shiho.  
"Kenapa?", tanya Shinichi.  
"Tidak... silahkan... tetapi, apa kamu akan melibatkanku?", tanya Shiho.  
"Tentu saja... aku akan selalu melibatkanmu... kamu adalah orang yang paling penting dalam rencanaku kali ini...", sahut Shinichi.  
"Lalu, apa rencanamu ke depannya?", tanya Shiho.  
"Aku belum dapatkan rencana itu...", jawab Shinichi. "Baiklah... ikut denganku ke dalam..."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kediaman Mouri. Shinichi memberitahukan keinginannya menikahi Ran. Tanpa memberitahukan rencana yang sebenarnya. Shiho pun diperkenalkan oleh Shinichi. Mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya dan hubungannya dengan Shinichi.

"Lalu, kapan kamu akan menikahi Ran?", tanya Eri.  
"Setelah lulus SMA... aku akan segera menikahinya...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Oh, pada umurmu ke 18?", tanya Kogoro.  
"Benar Paman...", jawab Shinichi.  
"Tunggu... kenapa kamu ingin menikah denganku? apa kamu ada rencana lain?", tanya Ran.  
"Tidak... saat ini aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab... aku telah melakukannya padamu," jawab Shinichi.  
"Ayah... Ibu... kalian tidak perlu cemas lagi. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke rumah. Kalian berdua boleh pulang", sahut Shinichi.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kami akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik... Tapi saat ini kami akan ikut tinggal bersamamu di rumah kita", sahut Yukiko.  
"Terserahlah...", jawab Shinichi.

Semuanya pun bubar. Orang tua Shinichi pergi bersama Shinichi. Shiho kembali ke rumah profesor Agasa. Eri kembali ke kantornya. Kogoro bersama Ran tetap tinggal di kantor detektif itu.

Kamu punya rencana apa, shinichi?

**~Bersambung~**

**REVIEW? OKAY?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahahahaha... LIGHT is back ! **

**Watashi wa modotte ki ta!**

**GO GO GO GO GO!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : M**

**SHINICHI RAN**

**SHIRAN**

* * *

**Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part 4**

"Menyebalkan sekali...", sahut Kogoro.

"Kenapa Ayah?", tanya Ran.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir... apa maunya bocah sialan itu! Ran! kamu juga salah! Kenapa kamu tidak menggunakan jurus karate ke bocah itu! Parahnya,, kamu tidak menyadarinya!", seru Kogoro marah.

"Aku tidak sadar Ayah... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... aku tidak ingat!", jawab Ran.

"Kamu sebenarnya sadar... hanya saja kamu terbuai atas permainannya yang menggelikan itu... KAMU JUGA MENIKMATINYA! Huh! untung saja hanya bagian atas saja... Coba kalau bagian bawahmu juga terjamah... kamu pasti akan...",sebelum Kogoro melanjutkan bicaranya, dia keburu dipukul hingga terpelanting jauh oleh Ran.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA AYAH!", seru Ran dengan muka yang semakin blushing saja.

_di kediaman Kudo..._

"Shinichi... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?", tanya Yusaku.

"Tenanglah Ayah... semuanya aku jamin akan baik-baik saja...", jawab Shinichi.

"Kamu ini bagaimana Shinichi! Ibu khawatir tahu!", seru Yukiko sambil menjewer Shinichi.

"Aaaa... Ibu! Tenang saja,, semuanya terkendali...", jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi... Ibu tidak ingin kamu terjerumus hal mengerikan begitu... Ibu ingin kamu tinggal di Amerika bersama Ayah dan Ibu... juga Ran...", sahut Yusaku.

"Tidak bisa Ayah! Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja... ini semua tanggung jawabku!", seru Shinichi.

"Shinichi... I, Ibu tidak mau bila harus melihatmu tertekan... I, Ibu ingin ka, ka...mu jangan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ma,salah ini... Ibu sayang padamu Shinichi...",sahut Yukiko sesenggukan dan memeluk kepala Shinichi erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu.. maafkan aku... aku tahu Bu ini sulit.. tapi, pernahkan Ibu mendengar pribahasa _jika tanganmu digigit buaya, jangan tarik tanganmu! Itu akan membuat tanganmu luka, bahkan putus... lebih baik kamu masukan tanganmu semakin dalam... sehingga kamu bisa menyerang tenggorokannya dan buaya tersebut bisa membukakan mulutnya... dengan begitu, tanganmu akan terlepas dari mulut buaya... _jadi, aku bermaksud untuk semakin mendekati permainan mereka...", jawab Shinichi.

"Ta, tapi...", sahut Yukiko.

"Sudahlah Yukiko... Bukan Shinichi namanya kalau dia tidak seperti itu... dan Shinichi bukan anakku bila dia tidak seperti itu... Kami serahkan keputusan kepadamu. Kami tak akan ikut campur... Tapi, bila kamu butuh bantuan kami, kami akan segera dan senang hati membantumu Shinichi... jangan sungkan pada kami...", sahut Yusaku sambil menenangkan istrinya yang sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih Ayah! Terimakasih atas kepercayaan Ayah... Juga Ibu... Maafkan aku...", sahut Shinichi dengan raut wajah yang tidak sedih lagi. Kini, dia semakin percaya diri dengan rencananya.

"Baiklah... cukup sampai disini _scane _sedihnya... Ayo kita makan malam!", seru Yukiko.

Akhirnya mereka sekeluarga pun pergi makan malam ke restaurant Italy mewah di Tokyo. Shinichi yang sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarganya merasa sangat senang sekali hari ini. _Semoga ini bukan mimpi, _batinnya. Keceriaan dan tawa dari wajah Shinichi yang dulu hilang, kini kembali. Kehangatan keluarganya, kini kembali. Kecemasan yang selalu melandanya... kini telah berangsur-angsur sirna.

"Shinichi... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?", tanya Yusaku. Shinichi yang sedari tadi asik memakan pastanya tiba-tiba tersedak dan buru-buru dia meminum wine-nya.

"Kenapa Ayah menanyakan hal itu?", tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak... hanya saja Ayah ingin kamu punya tujuan dalam misimu. Dan rencana yang matang...", sahut Yusaku.

"Maaf Ayah, itu masih dalam proses. Saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahukannya pada siapapun...", jawab Shinichi.

"Baiklah... Tidak masalah untukku... Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya?", tanya Yusaku.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Ran dalam waktu dekat ini... setidaknya, setelah aku yang hilang ini kembali muncul ke daratan...", jawab Shinichi dengan sedikit menunjukan cengiran kudanya untuk menyamarkan_blushing_ nya.

"Wah? kapan Shinichi? Kapan kamu akan bertunangan dengan Ran? Kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?", tanya Yukiko yang terlihat antusias dengan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Mungkin minggu depan... Ibu... aku rasa cukup dengan bertunangan dengannya dulu untuk saat ini... Terlalu berlebihan bila disaat kemunculanku aku akan menikah... Itu terlalu terburu-buru. Lagipula kami masih sekolah... Kami akan menikah disaat kami telah lulus dari sekolah...", jawab Shinichi dengan garis merah yang sedaritadi terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha! kamu lucu Shinichi... kamu malu ya! Wajahmu udah kaya kepiting rebus... hohooho. anak Ibu sudah besar rupanya!", seru Yukiko dengan tawa yang mengundang banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya di restaurant tak bisa menjawab, wajahnya semakin memerah saja, tapi, dia berusaha untuk tetap _cool._

"Sudahlah Yukiko.. kamu tidak malu apa dilihat banyak orang seperti itu?", tanya Yusaku yang semakin risih dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka denga pandangan 'aneh'. Yukiko yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung merubah sikapnya dan kembali melahap makanan yang telah dipesannya. Dan suasana kembali tenang.

"KYAAAA!", teriak seseorang dengan nada yang melengking. Tersirat sekali nada itu menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"A... apa itu?", tanya Yukiko panik.

"Mungkin hanya orang yang terpeleset...", jawab Yusaku. Shinichi mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Hei,, hei! Ada apa?", tanya seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah berkepala empat dengan panik.

"Tidak tahu! Tapi, tadi kudengar katanya ada orang yang dibunuh di toilet!", seru seorang wanita yang memakai gaun berwarna merah maroon, tidak kalah panik.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!", seru pria tadi.

"Aku juga tak percaya... kita lihat saja!", seru wanita tersebut dan segera bergegas pergi ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar toilet itu.

"Shinichi...?", tanya Yusaku dengan pandangan apa-kamu-mau-pergi-melihatnya-bersamaku-?.

"Ayah...", sahut Shinichi dengan pandangan baiklah-ayo-kita-lihat. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah gerombolan orang di toilet pria diikuti Yukiko di belakang mereka yang tak kalah panik. Yusaku yang tiba lebih dahulu segera menerobos gerombolan itu diikuti Shinichi dan Yukiko yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk!", seru Shinichi mengahalangi pintu agar orang yang menonton kejadian tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam toilet. Beberapa orang mematuhi, namun ada juga yang malah menggerutu.

"Tch,, memang siapa kau hah?", seru pria berjanggut dan bertubuh besar.

"Aku, Shinichi Kudo! Detektif!", seru Shinichi.

"Huh! Siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal...!", seru orang itu lagi.

"Kyaaa Shinichi-kun!", seru gadis yang melihatnya.

"Sst, makan malam ini jadi terganggu karena adanya kasus ini... bisakah semuanya menuruti agar tidak terjadi suatu hal yang lebih buruk?", tanya Shinichi dengan gayanya yang _stay cool._

"Kyaa! Baiklah...!", seru gadis tersebut diikuti semua orang dan juga termasuk pria besar dengan jenggot tadi.

"Ayah.. Kenapa dia?", tanya Shinichi.

"Mulut berbusa, tubuh kejang dan pengendalian otot terganggu, sepertinya racun dengan jenis gas, dilihat dari matanya mungkin penglihatannya juga terganggu... persis dengan ciri-ciri peristiwa serangan gas sarin di Metro, Tokyo pada tanggal 20 Maret 1995... Ini, mungkin akibat racun gas sarin yang beratus kali lipat lebih membahayakan daripada sianida... Shinichi! Cepat panggil ambulans dan polisi! Orang ini belum meninggal! Dia hanya koma untuk beberapa saat karena racunnya belum terlalu menyebar...! Racun gas tidak terlalu cepat menyebar dibanding racun cair yang disuntuikan!" seru Yusaku panjang lebar. Shinichi segera menghubungi Ambulans dan Polisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, polisi pun datang menghampiri TKP disertai beberapa petugas rumah sakit. "Permisi! Kami polisi!", seru Inspektur Megure disertai beberapa bawahannya dan juga petugas rumah sakit yang segera membawa korban ke rumah sakit.

"Korban bernama Kazuma Mikura... 31 tahun... seorang direktur di perusahaan per-film-an.. dia diracuni sekitar 2 jam yang lalu... Lalu ditemukan pada jam 8.29 malam...", sahut Megure. "Menurut tim forensik dia diracuni gas sarin dengan dosis yang besar", lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali memasuki TKP?"tanya Megure.

"Aku...", jawab suara dingin dan elegan. Kudo Yusaku.

"Kau.. Yusaku!", seru Megure. "Dan Shinichi juga Yukiko!", serunya lagi.

"Benar Inspektur...", jawab Yusaku sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"lalu, yang menemukan korban pertama kali adalah anda... Ny. Oozora Sanae... Mengapa anda masuk ke toilet pria?", tanya Megure.

"Saya mencari suami saya... saya datang ke sini bersama anak saya. Saya bermaksud menemui suami saya yang tak kunjung datang...", jawab Sanae.

"Lalu, kemana suami anda?", tanya Megure.

"Suami saya sebentar lagi akan tiba, tadi dia saya hubungi... ah! Itu dia!", seru Sanae.

"Ada apa Sanae?", tanya suami Sanae dengan wajah cemas.

"Kamu ini kemana saja sih? Aku menemukan orang sekarat!", seru Sanae.

"Maaf sayang... aku lupa tak membeli ini... dan ini...", jawab Tsubasa sambil memperlihatkan dua buah benda yang dibawanya. Bunga dan cincin.

"untuk apa?", tanya Sanae.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang...", sahut Tsubasa sambil mengecup pelan dahi istrinya.

"Te, terimakasih... Tsubasa...", jawab Sanae, _blushing_.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu, tapi, bisakah anda jelaskan? Kenapa anda bilang pada istri anda bahwa anda akan pergi ke toilet?", tanya Megure.

"Ada apa Pak Polisi? Sepertinya ada kejadian aneh?", tanya orang yang diketahui bernama Tsubasa itu dan bertanya balik karena merasa aneh dengan keadaan saat ini yang dipenuhi oleh wartawan dan polisi.

"Ada orang yang dibunuh di toilet pria, dan istrimu yang pertama kali menemukannya...", jawab Megure.

"Tidak mungkin istriku membunuh, pak polisi!", seru Tsubasa.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, kenapa kamu menyuruh Sanae pergi ke toilet?", tanya Megure.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, aku hanya berbohong padanya bahwa aku pergi ke toilet... sejak aku sampai disini sampai saat ini, aku belum pernah pergi ke toilet.. aku tadi langsung pergi keluar dan membeli bunga dan cincin yang sudah aku pesan untuk hadiah ulang tahun istriku...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Baiklah... ada yang bisa membuktikannya?", tanya Megure.

"Itu dia! Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak dia!", seru Tsubasa dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan.

"Benarkah itu, nak?", tanya Megure pada pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, tadi aku dan Aoko bertemu dengannya sekitar jam 7.58 malam ini di pintu masuk sana!", jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku dan Tsubasa tiba di restaurant ini jam 7.40... aku ingat itu karena saat itu aku mendapat email dari toko bunga yang aku pesan, lalu aku melihat waktunya. mereka akan tutup jam 7.30, namun, tidak bisa karena menungguku...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Baiklah kita tanya satu-satu... beritahu kami, siapa namamu, berapa umurmu, apa pekerjaanmu, dan apa yang kamu lakukan sekitar jam 6.20 sampai jam 8.29 malam ini? Dimulai dari kau!", sahut Takagi, bawahan Megure.

"Namaku Oozora Sanae, aku 26 tahun, aku ibu rumah tangga... dari jam 6.20 sampai jam 7.39 aku berada di luar restaurant... jam 7.40 aku tiba di sini dan menunggu suamiku yang tiba-tiba pergi lagi tidak lama setelah kami sampai...", jawab Sanae.

"Aku Oozora Tsubasa, aku 26 tahun, aku seorang pemain timnas Jepang yang aktif di Spanyol dan Italia.. jam 6.20 sampai 7.39 aku bersama anak dan istriku dan jam 7.40 aku sampai disini... tidak lama setelah itu aku pergi lagi ke luar untuk mengambil bungan dan cincin di toko. Jam 7.58 aku bertabrakan dengan remaja itu! Lalu aku pergi terburu-buru ke toko bunga jalan xxx no.9 dan toko mas di jalan yyy no. 7", jawab Tsubasa.

"Cepat periksa!", seru Megure pada anak buahnya.

"Baik!", jawab mereka.

"Aku Kaito Kuroba... umurku 17 tahun, aku pelajar... aku baru tiba di restaurant ini pukul 7.58 pas saat berpapasan dengan Tsubasa itu!", jawab Kaito.

"Aku Nakamori Aoko... aku 17 tahun, pelajar... aku bersama kaito dan pukul 7.58 aku baru tiba di sini..."

"Oh, kamu anak Nakamori ya?", tanya Megure.

"I, iya...", jawab Aoko.

"Kamu anaknya Toichi Kuroba ya?", tanya Yukiko.

"Iya bibi... bibi pasti bibi Yukiko yang waktu itu ya?", tanya Kaito.

"Iya... kenalkan ini Shinichi, anakku, dan yang ini Yusaku suamiku...", jawab Yukiko.

Shinichi dan Yusaku masih tetap menekuni pekerjaan mereka, menganalisis tanpa memperdulikan Yukiko dan beberapa orang lainnya.

_'ada bercak aneh apa itu?' _tanya Yusaku dalam hati. _'baunya seperti bumbu masakan..., tapi, kenapa ada bercak aneh ini disini?'_ lanjutnya.

_'I... ini?'_ seru Shinichi.

"Buka jendelanya!", seru Shinichi. Orang yang melihat Shinichi tampak aneh.

"Shit!", umpat Shinichi begitu sadar bahwa jendela di restaurant itu permanent tak bisa dibuka. Dia lalu mengambil pistol milik polisi yang ada di dekatnya. "Pinjam!", seru Shinichi yang lari sambil membawa koper hitam di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pistol.

DOORR! DORR! DORR! DORRR! DORR! DORRR! (Shinichi menembakan beberapa peluru ke kaca)

PRANG! PRANGGG! (Kaca yang luasnya 40 meter persegi itu pun pecah)

"HYAAATTT!", seru Shinichi. Sambil menendang koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

SYUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHTTT! (Koper yang ditendang Shinichi melesat keluar bingkai jendela yang telah berlubang seluruhnya)

DUAAAARRRRRRR! (Koper itu meledak di atas kota yang ramai dan sibuk dengan hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang... menggetarkan malam yang seharusnya tenang walau dihiasi oleh suara kendaraan yang mengalun seperti musik untuk menari sang rembulan)

"Shi.. Shinichi?", seru Yukiko.

"huh...", hela Shinichi.

"A, Apa itu tadi?", tanya Megure yang sempat terkejut beberapa saat.

"Jelaskan... Shinichi!", seru Megure.

"Inspektur... yang tadi adalah bom waktu... aku menemukannya di belakang kloset itu! Sepertinya dia hendak mengahapus semua bukti yang ada... pintar sekali...", jawab Shinichi.

"Siapa pelaku itu?", tanya Megure.

"Seorang koki...", jawab Yusaku.

"Apa? Kau bercanda...?", tanya Megure.

"Tidak... disini ada bercak bumbu masak dan juga beberapa serpihan remaph-rempah bumbu masak... ditambah lagi tissue toilet yang ganjal ini... biasanya orang biasa mengenakan tissue toilet langsung disobek, atau paling rapi hanya dengan menyobek dengan benar... Tapi disini, tissue toilet dibentuk dilipat ujungnya berbentuk segitiga... itu biasa dilakukan para koki saat menyajikan makanan di restaurant ini agar lebih mudah untuk digunakan pelanggan saat penyajian makanan... koki disini sering melakukan hal itu, aku mendengarnya dari teman baikku yang pernah bekerja disini, dan juga aku dan Yukiko dulu sering mengunjungi restaurant ini...", jawab Yusaku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Takagi! Periksa seluruh koki di restaurant ini!", seru Megure pada Takagi.

"Ha'i!", seru Takagi segera keluar bersama polisi yang lain.

"Lalu, apa arti bom tadi?", tanya Megure.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku, pelaku tidak akan mungkin ada di dalam restaurant ini, mungkin dia sudah pergi dari sini... untuk menghindari bom yang akan meledak pada jam 9 malam ini...", sahut Shinichi.

"Miwako! Hubungi koki yang tidak ada di restaurant ini saat ini!", perintah Megure.

"Baik!", jawab Miwako.

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian langsung mengeluarkan semua emosi mereka. Ada yang meraung-raung ingin segera keluar dari restaurant. Ada juga yang malah marah-marah kepada para polisi. Mereka semua menunjukan ekspresi mereka yang semakin menjadi itu.

"Polisi! Kalian tidak becus! Bagaimana kalau ada bom lain dan kita semua akan mati hah?", seru seorang pria dengan penuh emosi.

"Maaf Tuan... Bom tidak ada lagi. Hanya satu... tenang saja", jawab Shinichi.

"Apa? Kamu anak kecil tau apa hah? Memang kamu siapa?", sahut pria itu menjadi-jadi.

"aku Shinichi Kudo... detektif", jawab Shinichi.

"Detektif?", sahut pria itu terkejut.

"Ayah! Dia itu Shinichi Kudo! Detektif! Kak shinichi! Aku ingin berfoto bersamamu!", jerit seorang gadis sambil membawa kameranya dan berfoto bersama Shinichi.

"Ah... terimakasih telah mengenalku...", jawab Shinichi dengan senyumnya yang memikat.

Tiba-tiba, saat itu juga handphone Shinichi bergetar. _Dari Shiho rupanya._

Dia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo...", sahut Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Kamu dimana?"

"Di restaurant St. Pierre... aku sedang makan malam bersama keluargaku...", jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi...", sahut Shiho. Dia pun memberitahukan sesuatu pada Shinichi.

"APA?", seru Shinichi tersentak.

**~Bersambung~**

**

* * *

**

**Gimana? Halaaah...**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light is Back!**

**With New chapter of Detective Conan**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part 5**

"Apa?", seru shinichi, membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa Shinichi?", tanya Megure.

"Ti, tidak... tidak ada apa-apa...", jawab Shinichi mematikan teleponnya dan kembali berwajah seperti biasa. Dingin.

_Sialan organisasi itu! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih sampai tidak ingat 'death list' dalam komputer rahasia organisasi itu? Seharusnya aku tahu akan ada transaksi dan pembunuhan yang akan terjadi di sini! Shit_!

_**FLASHBACK on**_

"Halo...", sahut Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Kamu dimana?"

"Di restaurant St. Pierre... aku sedang makan malam bersama keluargaku...", jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi...", sahut Shiho. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja disana? Seharusnya saat ini ada pembunuhan dan pem-bom-an yang terjadi di sana... Itu semua diatur oleh organisasi... Orang yang dibunuh tersebut akan menjalankan transaksi bersama dengan seorang anggota organisasi... Kazuma Mikura, dia adalah seorang direktur perusahaan per-film-an 'HOSHIGAOKA' yang terkenal itu...", jelas Shiho panjang lebar.

"APA?", seru Shinichi.

"Kenapa Shinichi?", tanya Shiho.

"Hal itu terjadi saat ini...", jawab Shinichi yang segera menutup teleponnya.

_**FLASHBACK off**_

"Inspektur Megure! Kami sudah memeriksa... ternayata yang saat itu tidak ada pada jam kejadian adalah Kyoukino Okotta berumur 29 tahun, seorang koki handal!", seru Takagi.

"Periksa ke rumahnya!", seru Megure.

"Ha'i!", seru mereka semua.

"Yusaku... Shinichi... terimakasih ya, kalian memang seperti biasa... bisa membantu...", sahut Megure.

"Tidak apa Inspektur... ini menyenangkan!", seru Shinichi dengan tawanya yang aneh itu.

"Ha... hahaha... benar Shinichi... hahahaha", sahut Megure dengan merasa aneh pada tawa Shinichi.

"Jangan lupa Inspektur... disini ada aku! Night Baroness!", seru Yukiko. Membuat Megure makin_cengok_.

"Tumben kalian semua datang bersamaan begini?", tanya Megure.

"Ah, tidak... kami hanya ingin berlibur bersama...", jawab Yusaku dengan senyumnya.

"Lalu, kemana saja kamu Shinichi? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu... Padahal kami membutuhkanmu...", sahut Megure.

"Erm.. aku ada kasus inspektur... Terpaksa aku meninggalkan Jepang...", jawab Shinichi terbata-bata.

"Kasus? Memang kasus apa? kamu hampir tidak kembali dalam jangka waktu hampir satu tahun Shinichi!", seru Inspektur.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya... kasus itu lumayan rumit... dan...", sebelum shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya, para wartawan yang datang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Shinichi anggap itu sebagai pertolongan Tuhan untuknya. _Hah... untung saja mereka datang... harus aku kasih alasan apalagi untuk Inspektur? yang ada rahasiaku terbongkar... Baiklah! aku akan bersikap baik pada wartawan itu!_ batin Shinichi.

"Shinichi... kemana saja anda akhir-akhir ini? Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa anda menghilang beberapa waktu ini karena meninggal... ada juga karena anda lari dari kasus... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya salah seorang wartwan.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini karena kasus sulit yang aku tangani sebelumnya telah selesai... jadi, aku kembali ke Jepang karena urusanku telah selesai... Tidak mungkin seorang Shinichi kabur dari kasus...", jawab Shinichi dengan wajah sombong yang biasa dia tunjukan.

"Lalu, anda pasti Yusaku Kudo... Ayah Shinichi kan? Anda dan keluarga anda sepertinya datang ke restaurant ini sekeluarga... ada acara apa?Dan sepertinya, anda meninggalkan _deadline _novel misteri anda di Los Angeles", tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Iya, kami disini tadinya akan melaksanakan makan malam... namun, ternyata kasus menghampiri kami disini... Jadi, kami ikut melibatkan diri dalam kasus ini...", jawab Yusaku.

"Wah! Anda pasti Yukiko Fujine ya?", tanya wartawan lain.

"Saat ini, aku Yukiko Kudo...", jawab Yukiko dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Lalu, Shinichi... siapa tersangka dari kasus ini?", tanya wartawan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kami baru menanyai empat orang yang disana... mereka adalah Tsubasa Oozora, Sanae Oozora, Kaito Kuroba dan Aoko Nakamori... Namun, mereka sudah bebas... tersangka sebenarnya sudah melarikan diri. Saat ini sedang ditangani polisi...", jawab Shinichi.

"Wah! anda Tsubasa Oozora ya? Pemain Timnas Jepang yang sekarang tinggal di Spanyol?", seru salah seorang wartawan pria.

"Erm, ya...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi... Aku Kisha Idai, sejak dulu akulah yang selalu mengincar berita tentangmu... bagaimana kehidupanmu di Spanyol?", tanya wartawan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja...", jawab Tsubasa.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Sanae 7 tahun yang lalu, dan ini adalah anakku... namanya Oozora Arashi... dia baru berumur 5 tahun...", jawab Tsubasa.

Lalu wartawan pun semakin memenuhi restaurant itu dan masing-masing dari mereka mengincar orang-orang penting disana, terutama Shinichi. Tidak lama, akhirnya Shinichi pun terbebas dari lautan wartawan tersebut.

_huft... akhirnya... _batin Shinichi.

"Shinichi... tadi kamu dapat telepon dari siapa? Sepertinya penting ya? Tadi mimik wajahmu terlihat terkejut... dan berubah...", sahut Yukiko.

"Tidak Bu... Tadi tidak ada apa-apa...", jawab Shinichi.

_Benar juga... Shiho bilang, pembunuhan disini karena organisasi itu. Dan itu artinya, tidak mungkin organisasi membiarkan tersangka diketahui semudah dan secepat ini. Lagipula, sangat tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan Okotta membeberkan masalah organisasi padanya. Mereka pasti akan melakukan apapun agar kejahatan yang mereka lakukan tertutup dari publik. Mereka mengerikan. Dan, saat ini, jika Okotta tak berhasil melarikan diri, dia pasti akan langsung dibunuh dan dihapus jejaknya oleh organisasi. Arghh! semakin lama mereka semakin membuatku pusing! Tidak, kau harus tenang Shinichi... setidaknya, kau telah berhasil menjebak mereka ke dalam perangkap mu... Erm,, tapi, apa yang akan aku rencanakan? Baiklah, saat ini, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi Shinichi... kau tahu? meski kau tidak muncul ke permukaan, orang-orang yang kau sayangi tetap saja akan terluka... Itu pasti Shinichi... Mereka sudah ada dalam deathlist organisasi... saat ini yang harus kau fikirkan adalah... bagaimana cara menghancurkan mereka lebih dulu, atau mereka yang akan membuatmu terlebih dahulu hancur... _batin Shinichi.

"Shinichi? Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat!", seru Yukiko.

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu... kau terlalu over..", jawab Shinichi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat!", seru Yukiko makin keras.

_Huh... benar... Tubuhku panas... Kepalaku pusing... Penglihatanku menguning... Keseimbanganku limbung... Nafasku sesak... Jantungku sakit... Persendianku tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi... mereka tak mau mengikuti perintahku... Huh... aku pernah merasakan ini... panas sekali... Apa aku akan kembali menjadi Conan? Atau aku akan mati? Atau aku hanya pingsan... _batin Shinichi, tidak memperdulikan Yukiko yang semakin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku baik...", jawab Shinichi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kmau berkeringat banyak seperti ini! Matamu sudah memerah... Ada apa Shinichi?", tanya Yukiko semakin cemas.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak apa-apa!", seru Shinichi, sambil menjauhi Yukiko. Yukiko hanya bisa terdiam memandang Shinichi dari jauh. Tak lama, Yusaku mendekat padanya.

"Sudahlah Yukiko... sudahlah... Aku jamin Shinichi tak apa-apa..", sahut Yusaku.

"Tak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat wajahnya yang pucat? Kau tidak lihat tingkahnya yang aneh?", seru Yukiko.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi, aku lebih yakin... Shinichi bisa atasi semuanya... kita ada disini untuk menolongnya... bukan membebaninya.. mengerti? Dia adalah Shinichi Kudo... dia anak kita... Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja...", sahut Yusaku menenangkan. Yukiko yang mendengar tutur kata Yusaku yang lembut dan menenangkan itu pun terdiam.

"Ta, tapi...", Yukiko akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi, Yusaku lebih cepat membaca pikirannya. "Sudahlah...", sahut Yusaku sambil memeluk pundak istrinya. Menghangatkan istrinya yang hampir menangis dan bergetar ketakutan.

Sebenarnya Yusaku sama khawatirnya seperti Yukiko. Namun, dia paham kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu. Bila mereka mengkhawatirkan Shinichi terlalu berlebihan, Shinichi pasti akan lebih tersiksa, karena telah membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Yusaku tahu itu. Shinichi sama sepertinya. Mereka mirip. Namun, ada beberapa sifat ibunya yang juga ada pada diri Shinichi. Jika sifat dari Yusaku membuat dirinya menjadi pintar, cekatan, nekat, ingin serba tahu, serba rahasia dan tak ingin membuat sekelilingnya khawatir. Sifat ibunya adalah, suka menolong, berani, nekat, ingin berpura-pura tegar. Tidak ingin orang melihat dia lemah. Walau dia butuh bantuan. Tetap tersenyum, walau sesulit apapun keadaan. Tetap berusaha menyembunyikan rasa dan asa, dibalik topengnya yang selalu terlihat seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya dapat menjadi seorang artis profesional. Dan yang membuat Yusaku mencintainya. Mencintai Yukiko, yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Apa? Okotta melarikan diri? Kenapa bisa? Cepat lakukan pengejaran!", seru Megure.

"Iya Inspektur... Aku, Takagi dan yang lainnya sedang dalam pengejaran...", jawab suara di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Jika ada kabar terbaru hubungi aku!", seru Megure yang langsung menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa Inspektur?", tanya Shinichi.

"Okotta melarikan diri... Tapi, Miwako dan Takagi sedang mengejar mereka... Shinichi? Kamu tak apa-pa? Mukamu pucat!", seru Megure.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku hanya kelelahan dan belum makan banyak... setelah menyelesaikan kasus aku langsung kembali ke Jepang dan menuju restaurant ini untuk makan bersama orangtuaku... aku belum istirahat...", jawab Shinichi.

"Jaga kondisimu Shinichi!', seru Megure.

"Terimakasih..", jawab Shinichi. Megure pun pergi meninggalkan shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi duduk kembali di meja yang berada di dekatnya.

_Si, sial! Sakit sekali! Hah... Hah... Hah... Dadaku sesak... _batin Shinichi. Sekarang keadaan Shinichi sangat mengenaskan dan menyedihkan. Peluh bersimbah di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat. Jalannya sempoyongan. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, seakan memberontak ingin lepas dari tubuhnya.

Disaat keadaannya mengenaskan seperti itu, Handphone nya bergetar. Tanda ada telepon masuk. Shinichi melihat layar Handphone nya. _Ran rupanya_.

"Halo, Ran...", sahut Shinichi.

"Shi, Shinichi? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku melihatmu di TV... Kamu terlibat kasus lagi ya?", tanya Ran cemas.

"Haha.. Iya... Tenang saja aku sudah membereskannya. Kamu khawatir aku mati dan tak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi pagi kan? Tenang, aku laki-laki yang selalu menepati janjinya kok... hehehe", jawab Shinichi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia berusaha tetap ceria di depan Ran. Dia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari sebelumnya. Karena, dia selalu membuat Ran khawatir dengan kabar tak jelas darinya. Apalagi dengan dia mendengar adanya organisasi itu yang sempat menyusutkan tubuh Shinichi. Benar-benar membuat Shinichi tersiksa.

"E, enak saja! Aku tidak mengatakan itu! Aku hanya menanyakannya! Dan aku... aku...", sahut Ran.

"Apa?", tanya Shinichi.

"Aku... aku... a... ahhhh! kamu pasti sudah tahu Shinichi... aku sudah berulang kali memberitahukannya padamu...! Saat kamu menjadi Conan... tentang perasaanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu... Shinichi...", jawab Ran dengan pelan. Ran sendiri yang berada di sebrang telepon sana wajahnya telah memanas dan memerah. _Aku telah mengatakannya! A, apa Shinichi akan mengetahui perasaan ini? Dan menerimaku? Karena, jauh hari dia sudah tahu perasaanku saat dia menjadi Conan... _batin Ran.

"Ra... Ran... ka, kamu?", tanya Shinichi gugup.

"Shin... erm... emh... itu... anu... itu...", sahut Ran tak kalah gugup.

"A, aku juga... Ran! A, aku bahkan le... lebih...", jawab Shinichi dengan muka yang lebih memerah.

"Ka, kalau begitu... sudah dulu ya... Shinichi... aku... aku ... erm, semoga kamu baik-baik saja... jangan lupa istirahat!", seru Ran, lalu menutup teleponnya.

_Ah... aku baru saja mengatakannya! Perasaanku selama ini... Ran... Aku akan melindungimu... walau nyawaku taruhannya. _batin Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Ran...", gumamnya.

"Ya, halo... Megure disini...", sahut Megure menerima teleponnya.

"Inspektur! Gawat! Okotta jatuh ke jurang! Mobilnya meledak!", seru seseorang yang menelepon Megure.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian seharusnya hati-hati mengejarnya!", seru Megure.

"Maaf inspektur... sepertinya ban mobilnya pecah... dan mobilnya terpelanting ke jurang..."

"Cepat periksa daerah itu! Mungkin dia masih hidup!", seru Megure.

"Maaf Inspektur, saat ini kami tidak bisa mendekatinya... Api masih menjalar di sekitar mobil korban... kami sedang menunggu pemadam kebakaran... begitu api padam, kami akan lakukan pemeriksaan..."

"Baiklah... aku serahkan semuanya padamu dan Takagi, Miwako!", seru Megure.

"Baik!", jawab Miwako. dan telepon pun terputus.

"Ada apa Inspektur?", tanya Shinichi.

"Okotta jatuh ke jurang bersama mobilnya...", jawab Megure. Shinichi tercekat. _Dia benar-benar dibunuh organisasi._

_Uh, kepalaku! Tubuhku... Dadaku! Sakit sekali..._batin Shinichi.

Shinichi pun berjalan sedikit limbung. Menuju Ayah dan Ibunya. Namun, sebelum Shinichi sampai pada mereka, dia sedikit terkejut dengan getar Handphonenya. Dia melihat layar HPnya dan melihat nama yang tertera. _Shiho Miyano. _Batinnya.

"Halo Shiho, ada apa?", tanya Shinichi.

"Shinichi... hah... hahhh...", sahut Shino.

"Ada apa, Shiho? Kau kenapa?", tanya Shinichi sedikit rasa cemas menghantuinya.

"A, apa kamu merasa keganjilan dalam tubuhmu?", tanya Shiho.

"I, iya... apa kamu merasakannya juga?", sahut Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'juga', Shinichi?", tanya Shiho dengan penekanan pada kata 'juga'.

"Aku juga, merasa keanehan... Ini benar-benar menggangguku... hahaha", jawab Shinichi.

"Sepertinya, ini efek dari penangkal racun APTX 4869...", sahut Shiho masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kenapa bisa? kamu bilang, penangkal ini benar-benar bagus kan, Shiho?", seru Shinichi.

"Kamu tahu cara kerja obat ini?", tanya Shiho.

"Tidak"

"APTX 4869 adalah racun yang melumpuhkan sistem hormon yang mengendalikan pertumbuhan primer dan sekunder. Mereka bersatu dalam tubuh kita. Kau tahu? Semakin sering kamu mengeluarkan hormon lamamu, maka, semakin berkurang juga APTX 4869 dalam tubuhmu... Bir Paikaru ini, setelah aku teliti, bir ini dulu berfungsi dalam tubuh kita karena kita baru pertama kali meminum bir. Dan tubuh kita menolak bir ini, sehingga dengan begitu, otomatis APTX 4869 pun tertolak. Namun, saat efek bir sudah habis, tubuh kita tidak memberontak lagi.. Dan APTX mengalir tenang dalam tubuh kita. Saat meminum bir paikaru dan bir lainnya pada saat ke 2 atau ke 3, tubuh sudah terbiasa, sehingga efeknya tidak terlalu besar..."

"Lalu, cara kerja obatmu? Maksudku, penangkal racun yang kemarin kita minum?", tanya Shinichi dengan suara sedikit sesak menahan sakit.

"Obatku mendorong racun APTX 4869 dan mengeluarkannya... dari tubuh kita... dalam jumlah besar dan berusaha merangsang sistem kekebalan tubuh agar menolak APTX 4869 yang telah melakukan penyesuaian dengan tubuh kita... Makanya waktu itu, kamu bisa langsung kembali menjadi Shinichi dengan cepat karena kebetulan kamu mimpi basah... coba kalau tidak, butuh waktu sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari!", jawab Shiho.

"..."

"Ada apa Shinichi?", tanya Shiho karena Shinichi tidak berbicara dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa? Maksudku... Kenapa kamu bisa berubah dengan cepat sepertiku? Padahal, seharusnya 2 sampai 3 hari kan?"

"Aku meminum obat perangsang..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?", seru Shinichi.

"Aku juga menambahkan obat perangsang pada penangkal APTX 4869 itu... hanya saja dosisnya kurang... jadi aku menambahkan lagi dosisnya. Sehingga, perubahanku lebih cepat... Kalau tidak pakai obat perangsang atau mimpi basah, hormon yang mengandung APTX akan keluar sedikit demi sedikit melalu air mani...", jawab Shiho.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?", tanya Shinichi yang kepalanya sudah mulai pusing stadium akhir. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya saat ini sedikit terobati setelah mendengar pengakuan Ran padanya. Yang sedikit menguatkannya. Saat ini, dia sedikit merasa aneh pada apa yang terjadi dengan Shiho. Karena, daritadi dia mendengar Shiho mendesah di sela obrolan mereka.

"Aku baik...", jawab Shiho.

"Ka, kamu... mendesah?", tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ya, aku meminum penangkal dan perangsang... aku tidak tahan menahan rasa sakitnya...", jawab Shiho.

"Oh... Shiho... bolehkah aku meminta penangkal itu?", tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, baiklah... kamu datang saja ke rumah profesor Agasa... kamu mau perangsangnya?", tanya Shiho.

"Ka, kamu kenapa Shiho? Cara bicaramu aneh...", sahut Shinichi yang wajahnya sudah memerah entah kenapa.

"Ma, maaf... tidak apa-apa kok... baiklah, aku tunggu... jaga dirimu baik-baik...", jawab Shiho. Telepon pun terputus.

Akhirnya, Shinichi pun berniat pulang. Bukannya dia tidak mau menyelesaikan kasus sampai selesai. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak mungkin dia muncul di media massa dengan berita "Penyusutan Manusia! Ajaib!". Sungguh tidak lucu. Dia pun pergi menemui orang tuanya.

"Ayah.. Ibu... aku kurang enak badan... aku pulang duluan ya!", seru Shinichi dengan nada dibuat-buat agar tidak telihat sakit parah.

"Kamu tidak akan mengikuti kasus ini sampai selesai?" tanya Yusaku.

"Maaf Ayah...", sahut Shinichi. Yusaku yang mengetahui keadaan anaknya yang hampir sekarat itu langsung memanggil salah satu petugas polisi yang menganggur.

"Maaf, bisakah antarkan putra saya ke rumah saya? saya dan istri saya harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan...", pinta Yusaku pada petugas polisi tersebut.

"Baiklah...", jawab polisi tersebut yang langsung membungkukan kepalanya sedikit, lalu membawa Shinichi keluar dari restaurant itu.

"Antarkan aku ke blok 2 nomor 21 kota Beika!", seru Shinichi setelah berada dalam mobi polisi itu.

"Baiklah...",

"Tolong cepat!", perintah Shinichi.

**~Bersambung~**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW OKAY?**


	6. KLIMAKS

**Light is Back!**

**With New chapter of Detective Conan**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : M**

**ROMANCE**

**

* * *

**

******Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part 6**

_Sakit sekali... Tubuhku seperti meleleh... Ini seperti saat itu... Saat aku meminum APTX 4869... Juga saat aku kembali menjadi Shinichi di acara sekolah... Arrgghh!_

Tubuh Shinichi sulit dikendalikan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menuruti apa yang Shinichi inginkan. Kini dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Namun, tak ia tunjukan hal itu. Dia berusaha sewajar mungkin duduk di mobil itu. Saat kesakitan semakin menjalari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Shinichi pun mengangkatnya dengan susah payah.

"Ran.. ada apa?", tanya Shinichi pada penelepon yang ternyata Ran.

"Ti, tidak... Shinichi... erm, kamu ada dimana sekarang?", tanya Ran.

"Aku sedang menuju rumahku... aku akan pulang... ada apa?", tanya Shinichi sambil menahan sakit yang terus menjadi-jadi.

"Ka, kamu kenapa Shinichi? Sepertinya nafasmu tak beraturan?", sahut Ran.

"Hah... tidak... aku hanya sedikit sakit dan pusing... hehehe", jawab Shinichi.

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau kamu ternyata kembali lagi menjadi Conan? Atau bahkan kamu mendapat sakit yang lebih buruk? Tunggulah Shinichi... Aku akan pergi ke rumah kamu!", seru Ran.

"Ran...", sahut Shinichi. _Ran... kalau kamu datang ke rumahku disaat aku meminum penawar racun Shiho, apalagi dengan ditambahnya perangsang, aku tak ingin kamu menjadi korbanku lagi... seperti halnya waktu itu. Saat itu... di kamarmu... _batin Shinichi. Namun, Shinichi tak bisa mengungkapkannya pada Ran. Sangat tidak bisa. Karena sakitnya itu semakin mendera tubuhnya. Bagaimana mau bicara? Bernafas saja merupakan perjuangan yang sulit untuknya.

"A, ada apa Shin?", tanya Ran.

"ARRRGGHHH!", seru Shinichi.

"SHINICHIII! Tunggu! Aku akan segera pergi ke rumah kamu!", seru Ran. Dia pun segera memutus sambungan telepon itu. Shinichi yang berada di dalam mobil pun tersungkur di jok belakang mobil. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Polisi yang menyetir pun menjadi panik, berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi Kudo! Kau kenapa?", tanya polisi itu sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ti, tidak... tetaplah jalan! Bawa aku ke rum..ah.. ku... se...sekara..ng...", jawab Shinichi terbata-bata. Mengucapkan kata itu sulit sekali untuknya. Tenggorokannya serasa tersekat.

Polisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pun tetap menyetir sambil sesekali melihat keadaan Shinichi. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah mereka di rumah Shinichi.

"Shinichi... sudah sampai...", sahut polisi itu.

"Terimakasih... paman...", jawab Shinichi yang segera membuka mobil dan pergi menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Memasuki halaman rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumah gaya eropanya dan memasukinya. Lalu membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Hah... hah... Arrrgghhh!", seru Shinichi. Dia terus menahan rasa sakitnya sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Shiho. Menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sambil membawa penawar dan perangsang.

"Shinichi!", teriak seseorang di pintu masuk rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Ran... hah...ha...h", sambut Shinichi.

"Apa ini yang namanya sedikit sakit? Baka! Kamu mengaku detektif, tapi tak bisa membedakan mana sedikit sakit dan mana sakit menyiksa!", seru Ran.

"Ran... tolong panggil Shiho di rumah profesor Agasa... bawa dia beserta obatnya...", sahut Shinichi dengan volume suara yang pelan.

"Ba, baiklah... tunggulah disini!", seru Ran dengan air mata yang sudah sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

_Shit! Bagaimana bisa aku terlihat lemah di depan Ran... hah... aku yakin saat ini tak akan terjadi apapun... Karena ada Shiho yang menemani kami... Sehingga sangat tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal seperti 'itu' pada Ran... hah... ARGGHH! _batin Shinichi. Dia terus mengerang dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara itu, Ran terus mencari Shiho yang tak kunjung dia temukan. Akhirnya dia menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ruang laboratorium yang biasa Shiho tempati.

"Shiho!", seru Ran. Shiho yang mendengar suara Ran sedikit terusik dari erangan dan desahan yang sedari tadi memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Oh, Ran...! Ada apa?", sahut Shiho yang berusaha sewajar mungkin di depan Ran.

"Shinichi! Dia sakit keras! Katanya dia menyuruhku membawamu dan obat...", jawab Ran.

"Baiklah...", jawab Shiho dengan wajah yang tetap kalem menahan seluruh reaksi yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya.

"Shiho? Kamu kenapa?", tanya Ran.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Shiho. Datar.

"Ka, kamu terlihat pucat dan... mendesah?", tanya Ran ragu.

"Bodoh... aku juga sedikit merasakan sakit... hanya aku sudah terlebih dahulu meminum obat penawarnya... sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi menemui Shinichi...", jawab Shiho panjang lebar dan datar.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke rumah Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Aku sudah membawa Shiho!", seru Ran. Shinichi tak menjawab. Shiho segera menghampiri Shinichi dan memerikasa tubuhnya.

"Ran! Ambilkan air putih untuk Shinichi!", seru Shiho.

"Ba, baiklah...", sahut Ran yang segera mengambilkan air putih untuk Shinichi.

"Ini...", sahut Ran sambil menyerahkan air putih itu kepada Shiho.

"Shinichi... bangun dan minumlah ini...", suruh Shiho pada Shinichi sambil memberikan dua buah obat. Kapsul dan table. Juga memberikan segelas air putih yang dibawa Ran tadi.

"Sudah baikan?", tanya Shiho yang duduk disamping sofa yang ditiduri Shinichi.

"Hah... lumayan...", jawab Shinichi, sedikit tak sadarkan diri.

"Shinichi... aku antar kamu ke kamar ya? Agar kamu bisa lebih nyaman istirahat...", sahut Ran.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Ran pun membopong Shinichi memasuki kamarnya. "Biar kubantu, Ran..", ujar Shiho. Shiho yang sebenarnya masih merasakan sedikit gangguan pada tubuhnya memaksakan diri membantu Ran membopong Shinichi. "Terimakasih...", jawab Ran. Mereka pun memasuki kamar Shinichi. Lalu, keduanya menidurkan Shinichi ke kasurnya. Shinichi yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan dan juga karena reaksi obat yang diminumnya, hanya bisa diam. Menyerah atas perlakuan kedua wanita didekatnya. Penolongnya. Pengisi hidupnya.

"Erm, Shiho... kamu juga meminum obat yang sama seperti Shinichi ya?", tanya Ran.

"Iya..", jawab Shiho dingin.

"Boleh aku tahu obat apa saja itu? Soalnya, aku melihat tingkah kalian jadi aneh karena pengaruh obat itu...", tanya Ran.

"Obat penawar racun APTX 4869 dan juga... obat perangsang...", jawab Shiho, tak terkendali lagi tubuhnya.

"Hah? Pe, perangsang?", tanya Ran heran disertai _blushing _yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya..", jawab Shiho.

"Ke, kenapa?", tanya Ran. Shiho pun akhirnya memberi tahukan cara kerja kedua obat yang telah dia dan Shinichi minum. Ran hanya bisa manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sesekali wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Enngghhh... ahhh...", erang Shinichi sambil menggeliat gak jelas. Hal itu membuat kedua wanita itu berpaling dan khawatir. Terutama Ran yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena dia tak mengalami.

"Tenang Ran... dia hanya mengalami rangsangan hebat... kekebalan tubuh dan hormon yang menghasilkan sperma...", sahut Shiho.

"O, oohh..", reaksi Ran atas perkataan Shiho yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat bodoh.

Semakin lama, malam semakin mencekam. Ketiga insan yang masih terjaga itu tetap terpenjara dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanya desahan dan erangan Shinichi yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Shiho pun sedikit mendesah. Ran yang mendengar hanya bisa memasang tampang merah panas _blushing_. Seakan desahan dan erangan kedua insan yang sedang melawan rasa sakit itu menggelitik tubuhnya.

_Shinichi dan Shiho menjadi aneh. Mereka tidak seperti image mereka. Mereka terlalu terbawa dengan suasana dan desahannya makin menjadi-jadi. Shinichi... Dia juga jadi aneh. Seperti bukan Shinichi saja. Biasanya dia pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada apa yang menyerangnya. Namun, sepertinya obat itu telah benar-benar menguasainya. Menakutkan... _batin Ran.

Kini, posisi mereka bertiga adalah : Shinichi tidur di ranjang sebelah barat. Ran duduk di pinggir ranjang disamping kanan Shinichi sambil sesekali mengompres Shinichi. Sedangkan Shiho duduk di pinggiran ranjang kasur sebelah timur disampin kiri Shinichi sambil mendesah dan pandangannya menatap lantai dan nanar. Shiho dan Shinichi terlihat sangat tersiksa. Membuat Ran bergidik ngeri. Namun, rasa khawatir lebih merasukinya.

"Shiho... kamu tak apa?", tanya Ran.

"Aku baik...", jawab Shiho lemah.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!", seru Shinichi memecah keheningan. Shinichi yang sedari tadi tiduran, kini bangkit dan terduduk dengan cepat sambil mengerang tak karuan. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kamu kenapa Shinichi?", tanya Ran. Sangat Panik.

"MENJAUH DARI SHINICHI!", seru Shiho yang segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan pelan dan menjauh beberapa meter.

"Ke, kenapa? Kyyyaaaaaa! Uummmmhh", jerit Ran yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah... kamu lambat...", sahut Shiho.

_A, apa ini? Kelembutan ini... menjalari tubuhku... i, ini... RAN? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Sial! Tubuhku tidak sama dengan hatiku... Ran... maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ini... _batin Shinichi. Shinichi pun segera melepaskan ciumannya pada Ran.

"Ra..n... hhhhh... ma, maaf!", seru Shinichi dengan wajah yang tersiksa.

"Ke, kenapa kau lakukan itu, Shinichi?", tanya Ran hampir menangis.

"I, itu keinginan tubuhku... hati dan pikiranku tak mengiginkan...nya...hhhhh..mmmhh",jawab Shinichi dengan sedikit erangan yang menghiasi setiap perkataannya. "Da..n... a, aku... men..cintaim..u... Ran...", sambung Shinichi dengan nada yang miris di hati Ran.

"Shi, Shinichi... kau? Apa?", tanya Ran. Air mata mulai menghiasi matanya. Sendu.

"A, aku... aku bilang...hhh... ak.u..hhh cin...ta ka, kamu...", jawab Shinichi. _Ga, gawat! Aku telah mengatakannya... Hah.. Aku pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi... Ini... bukan sifatku... Yah... Tubuhku sekarang makin panas... Wajahku sepertinya telah terbakar... Bodoh sekali! Aku mengatakannya disini. Tidak seperti Ayah... aku tak ada jiwa romantis sedikitpun... Maaf Ran... Kau pasti akan lebih khawatir... _batin Shinichi.

"Aku juga... Shinichi...", sahut Ran yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi. Air mata mulai mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuh Ran. Mungkin itu karena suhu tubuh Shinichi yang panas. "Ran... A, aku sesak...", sahut Shinichi dengan wajah yang semakin panas. Akhirnya, mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Shinichi memegang kedua belah pipi Ran. Menatap dalam namun lembut ke dalam mata Ran. mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ran (seperti yang dilakukan Eisuke Hondo). Menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah Ran. Mengulas senyum yang tulus walau sakit masih mendera tubuhnya. Berusaha agar Ran, yang kini kekasihnya, tidak terluka.

"Jangan menangis, Ran... Kalau kau menangis...hh.. ra, rasanya kamu bertambah je..lek..", sahut Shinichi.

"A, apa?", seru Ran.

"Ti, tidak... tersenyumlah Ran... kau manis kalau tersenyum..", jawab Shinichi membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Ran. Ran pun mengulas senyumnya.

_Shinichi... terimakasih... Tapi, aku tahu... kamu pasti masih merasa sakit... _batin Ran.

_Benar kataku... Ran menjadi lebih khawatir... _pikir Shinichi.

Lama mereka berpandangan. Kelembutan, Kehangatan menjadi penghias pandangan mereka. Jarak diantara mereka semakin ter-eliminasi. Hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Mata mereka kini terpejam. Nafas masing-masing, kini dapat mereka rasakan menyentuh wajah mereka. Detak jantung yang semakin cepat berpacu hampir melompat keluar dari tubuh mereka. Dan jarak yang memisahkan mereka pun hilang. Bibir keduanya bertemu. Berpagutan mesra dan lembut... penuh kasih sayang. Cinta yang sedari dulu tertahan, kini menggebu memberontak memaksa keluar. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ada cinta. Berusaha agar pasangannya merasa senang. Tidak saling bersaing, tetapi saling memenuhi, saling melengkapi.

Tidak terkontrol oleh Shinichi, tangannya yang kini mulai menggerayangi Shinichi. Ran mendesah pelan, tertahan bibir Shinichi. Shinichi yang menyadarinya langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Ma, maaf Ran...", sahut Shinichi.

"Ahh... tak apa... maaf..", jawab Ran.

_Sial! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan! Arrgghh! _batin Shinichi.

_Apa? Kenapa tadi aku tidak menolak perlakuan Shinichi? Apa benar kata Ayah bahwa aku menikmatinya? Ti, tidak mungkin kan? _batin Ran.

Kini keduanya terdiam. Shinichi berusaha untuk menahan desahan yang keluar akibat efek obat itu.

"Ehm..", dehem Shiho memecah keheningan. Hal itu kontan saja langsung membuat Ran dan Shinichi terhenyak dari lamunannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Menyadari bahwa Shiho melihat mereka sedari tadi, bahkan menjadi saksi mereka. Membuat mereka malu dan wajah mereka terbakar merah. PANAS MALU.

"wajar kalian melakukannya... Shinichi bahkan pernah melakukan lebih padamu Ran.. Kemarin saat di kamarmu... Itu pengaruh obat itu... Makanya tadi aku memperingatkanmu menjauh Ran... Tapi, kalau ternyata itu baik untuk kalian... terserah lah...", sahut Shiho. Perkataan Shiho makin membuat mereka berdua _blushing_.

"Baiklah... aku pergi dulu... Jaga diri kalian... Lagipula, Ran... Aku beritahu... Shinichi pernah berbicara padaku, dulu dia pernah mandi denganmu sewaktu menjadi Conan... Maka sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Shinichi melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu... aku pergi dulu... jaa!", seru Shiho.

Shinichi dan Ran diam. Pandangan mereka alihkan. Keheningan diantara mereka makin mencekam.

_Sial! Shiho itu! Awas kau! Huh! Sepertinya, saat ini, aku akan babak belur... _batin Shinichi.

_Ah... be, benar juga kata Shiho... aku dan Shinichi pernah mandi bersama dan tidur bersama. Ba, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? _batin Ran.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening.

"Erm, maaf Ran...", sahut shinichi memulai pembicaraan. Ran diam.

"A, aku tak bermaksud...", tambahnya lagi. Ran tidak bergeming.

hening...

sampai akhirnya, Shinichi merasa aneh pada dirinya.

"ARRRGGHH!", seru Shinichi.

"Shi... Shinichi?", seru Ran cemas.

Shinichi tak menjawab... ia berlari meninggalkan Ran menuju kamar mandinya. Ran yang penasaran mengikuti Shinichi. Dia berlari di belakang Shinichi. Sampai akhirnya, Shinichi sampai di kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras.

"Nnggghhh...Ahhhhhhh... MMMmmhh... ARRRRRGGHH! Hah...", seru Shinichi. Ran yang cemas pun melihat keadaan Shinichi dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tak terkunci.

"Shinichi? Kamu kenapa? Ka, kamu... itu...", sahut Ran sambil melihat ke arah selangkangan Shinichi yang basah. Dan... ada yang menyembul. Mukanya merah. Shinichi yang menyadari itu segera membalikan badannya.

"Ran... cepat pulang... aku sudah tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku...", sahut Shinichi datar.

"A, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu!",seru Ran. _Blushing_yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya, kini hilang. Diganti kecemasan yang semakin membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan Shinichi.

"Ce, cepat pergi, Ran! Pergi! Tak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu! Justru kalau kamu disini... A, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan...", sahut Shinichi. Wajahnya memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Malu karena telah mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia pikir sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia akan mengatakannya. Marah karena tubuhnya tak mau menuruti apa yang diinginkannya.

_Shit! Aku mengatakannya lagi pada Ran... Aku yakin Ran akan membenciku setelah ini... Aku yakin... Ran akan meninggalkanku dan menganggapku seorang yang rendah! Maafkan aku Ran... Aku tak ada maksud menyakitimu dan membentakmu... Itu semua untukmu... Walau aku harus bertarung melawan nafsuku... TIDAK! aku lakukan ini karena aku sayang Ran... dan... Aku tidak kecewa dengan apa yang telah aku katakan... Itu semua demi dirinya..._

"Shinichi...", sahut Ran. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang hangat yang menjalar di tubuh Shinichi. Membuat sang nafsu yang susah payah Shinichi kekang makin bersemangat berontak keluar. Membuat sang nafsu mendapat banyak akses dan jalan untuk keluar.

Ran memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya erat tak ingin melepaskan. Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Shinichi... jangan siksa dirimu... Jangan buat aku meninggalkanmu... Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu... Saat kupikir kau meninggalkanku di Tropical Land waktu itu, kamu juga pasti tahu. Hidupku seperti tak berarti. Dan banyak waktu hanya aku gunakan untuk menunggumu. Tak henti aku berharap kamu datang untukku. Tapi, ternyata aku begitu bodoh. Kau selalu ada di sisiku setiap waktu. Kau melindungiku, menjagaku, menenangkanku. Saat itu bukan hanya aku yang merasa sakit, namun, saat kamu menjadi Conan, aku yakin kamu lebih sakit mendengar tutur kataku tentang aku yang lelah dan menggerutu tentangmu. Kau selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau selalu menunjukan sisi baikmu dalam hidupku. Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin... kau... me, menunjukan sisi burukmu juga... aku ingin... aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh... aku yakin kamu tidak akan mengecewakanku... jangan hanya tunjukan sisi baikmu. Ka, karena aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku...", jelas Ran panjang lebar. Shinichi tak menyadari dan tak melihat wajah Ran yang sudah sangat memerah mengucapkan itu dan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak pun tidak sadar... hal itu telah membuat Shinichi mengalami hal serupa.

"Tidak Ran... aku tidak akan lakukan itu... aku tidak ingin melukaimu...", sahut Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. aku, aku... aku yakin... jika denganmu, aku yakin...", jawab Ran gugup.

Shinichi sejenak berfikir. Bila dia melakukannya pada Ran. Dia yakin hidup Ran akan hancur. Namun, tiba-tiba perkataan Ayahnya terngiang dan berputar dalam otaknya... "Jika kamu meremehkan wanita, kamu bisa celaka". Jujur saja, saat ini tubuh Shinichi 500% sangat menginginkan tawaran Ran. Namun, Shinichi merasa, itu tidak baik dan dia pun masih mempunyai fikiran. Dia masih memikirkan masa depan Ran.

"Tapi...", sahut Shinichi.

"Kumohon... Shinichi...", bujuk Ran. Air matanya mengalir.

_Aku mengatakannya pada Shinichi... Tapi, itu semua karena aku mencintai Shinichi. Aku dengar, semakin Shinichi sering mengeluarkan hormon lamanya yang sudah rusak, maka, semakin cepat juga dia pulih. Dan semakin berkurang lah APTX 4869 di dalam tubuhnya._

"Ran...", gumam Shinichi. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menyeka air mata Ran. Direngkuhnya Ran erat-erat. "Terimakasih...", sahut Shinichi. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya anggukan yang terasa.

Shinichi benar-benar tak mengerti rasa apa yang sekarang menjalar di tubuhnya. Nafsu? Bukan... bukan itu! Cinta? Dia memang mencintai Ran, namun, sebagai orang terpelajar dan pintar... dia cukup tahu... cinta tak bisa dilukiskan dengan sex. Dia tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi, Ran sepertinya ingin melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Shinichi bahkan tak habis fikir. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Keraguan melanda hatinya. Apa Ran terpaksa melakukannya?

"Shinichi...", sahut Ran.

"Hmm?", tanya Shinichi ditengah pelukan mereka.

"Kau mencintaiku?", tanya Ran balik.

"Ya... dari dulu...", jawab Shinichi.

"Aku juga... dari sejak kecil. Jangan meragukan aku dan cintaku... kumohon... berjanjilah selalu ada untukku...", ujar Ran. Seketika, keraguan Shinichi hilang. Dia menatap Ran. Keduanya tersenyum terpaku. lalu bergandengan. Shinichi menggenggam tanga Ran erat. Begitu juga Ran membalas genggaman Shinichi.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Shinichi, mereka pun menuju ranjang. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Saling berpandangan dengan rasa cinta. Shinichi memulai aksinya. Dia mulai menciumi tengkuk Ran. Ran menikmatinya. Benar kata ayahnya, dia menikmatinya. Shinichi meng-eksplorasi wajah Ran. Semuanya.

Dia turun ke bawah. Ke leher jenjang Ran. Merasakan aroma alami Ran. Ya... Ran adalah gadisnya... wanitanya... segalanya. Aromanya alami. Rasanya jarang sekali dia memakai parfum. Nafsu yang tadinya menguasai Shinichi, kini hilang menguap... yang ada hanya rasa cinta. Ran mendesah menikmati semua aksi Shinichi. Tiba-tiba Shinichi menghentikan aksinya. Dia sadar... yang dia lakukan salah besar.

"Ma, maaf Ran! Aku... tak akan melakukannya sebelum aku menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu... aku... aku... aku akan melakukannya setelah... aku... bisa menjadi pendampingmu yang pan...", sahut Shinichi terhenti setelah sadar akan apa yang menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Ran yang lembut.

"Ra, Ran!", seru Shinichi terhenyak.

"Shinichi... aku yakin... aku sangat yakin... kamu akan menjadi pria yang pantas untukku... dan kamu adalah pria yang pantas untukku... aku mencintaimu...", sahut Ran. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Shinichi tersenyum. Memandang Ran lembut.

"Terimakasih...", sahut Shinichi.

Malam itu... malam yang hening... menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

**~Bersambung~**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW !**


	7. End ?

**Light is Back!**

**With New chapter of Detective Conan**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LAST CHAPTER !**

**

* * *

**

**********Kisah Detektif Yang Terluka part 7**

_Sementara itu di kediaman Hiroshi Agasa..._

Tubuh itu berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret dan gontai. Menapaki setiap jalan yang ada dihadapannya. Berusaha agar pandangannya tak kabur darinya. Bertarung melawan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Perih dan pilu tak lagi dipikirkannya. Raganya... serasa telah terlepas dari rengkuhan jiwanya. Otak dan tubuhnya, kini sudah tak bekerjasama lagi. Kesakitan... menjelma menjadi teman dekatnya. Ya... teman yang selalu menghiasi setiap detik hidupnya. Kesakitan yang dialaminya selama ini. Sakit yang dideritanya kini, bahkan lebih terasa. Ingin dia terlepas, tapi, takdir tak dapat dipungkiri. Semua telah terjadi. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang dipendamnya selama ini, kini harus hilang... menguap... bersamaan dengan suara desahan dan erangan yang sedari tadi memekakan telinganya. Merobek jiwanya. Memutuskan nadi dan sarafnya. Meretakkan tulangnya. Juga... menghancurkan hatinya. Mengapa dia harus menyesal atas cinta yang telah pergi darinya? Tidak, bukan pergi. Tapi diambil darinya. Semua miliknya... semuanya... akan segera diambil kembali oleh-Nya. Mungkin, nyawanya.

_Huh... hah...hhhhaa... Kau telah mengambil segalanya dariku! Orangtuaku, Kakakku... SEGALANYA! Bahkan... cintaku pun Kau ambil... huh... Baka_ batin seorang wanita... Shiho Miyano.

Shiho melangkah menuju laboratoriumnya. Membuka pintu ruangan itu. Memasukinya dengan malas. Menutupnya kembali dengan rapat. Seakan tak mengizinkan apapun memasukinya. Dirinya kini goyah, rapuh, hancur. Tidak... bukan karena obat yang telah dimakannya. Karena semua reaksi obat itu kini telah selesai dan membiarkan tubuh itu beristirahat dari rasa sakitnya. Yang telah menghancurkannya, bukan obat. Melainkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Apa salahnya? Bukankah dia menolong teman yang mendapat musibah sama dengannya? Tidak... bukan itu. Dia senang temannya telah kembali. Namun, satu hal yang sangat dia sesali. Begitu temannya kembali menjadi wujudnya yang asli... Maka, kisah kasih mereka berdua di wujud lain pun pergi. Digantikan oleh kisah kasih yang sekian lama diharapkan oleh teman tersebut. Yah... 'teman'. Dia berharap kata itu berganti makna. Bukan teman seperjuangan, ataupun teman sepermainan. Melainkan, teman hidup. Yang selalu menemaninya. Menyayanginya. Tidak... sekarang itu tidak bisa. Sudah terlambat.

Air mata yang telah membeku sekian lama, kini mulai menetes membasahi pelipisnya. Ya, dia menangis. Bukan menangisi hidupnya yang selalu sakit. Tetapi, menangisi cintanya. Ini bukanlah suatu kemustahilan. Dia adalah wanita... dia manusia biasa. Sekuat apapun, seberusaha apapun dirinya untuk menahan air matanya. Membekukannya dalam setiap perkataan dan sikapnya yang dingin. Tetap saja, kehangatan cinta dapat melelehkannya. Bahkan cinta itu telah rusak. Maka, air mata yang teleh meleleh dan berusaha dia bendung, kini semakin menyeruak meminta keluar. Sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa panas akan cinta yang rusak itu, kini menggolakan hatinya, jiwanya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Berusaha mengeluarkan kepenatan yang selama ini selalu dipendam. Sudah cukup.

Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke sebuah kasur yang nyaman. Dia tidurkan dirinya dalam diam. Mengambil selimutnya dan menariknya hingga seluruh tubuhnya ditelan selimutnya. Lama... Tangisan pun membuncah. Tak pernah ia menangis sekeras ini. Sepelik ini. Bahkan... menjerit.

Bagaimana dia tidak sakit hati? Bagaimana tidak tubuhnya hancur? Bagaimana tidak?

Dia yakin, seluruh wanita di dunia ini... Tidak, bahkan SELURUH MANUSIA di bumi ini pasti akan hancur dan menjerit begitu melihat SESEORANG YANG DISUKAINYA SEJAK LAMA mencumbu pasangannya. Ya, dan pasangan itu BUKANLAH DIRINYA!

"Shinichi... Shin...ichi... shin... Shin... Shinichi Kudo...", isaknya disela tangisannya yang dia usahakan untuk meredamnya. Ya, hanya nama itu yang bisa dengan sukses menjatuhkan air matanya. Hanya nama itu. Lelah... dirinya lelah. Matanya yang sembab tertutup. Memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

_Keesokan harinya..._

_Di kediaman Kudo..._

Shinichi berusaha membuka matanya... Namun, sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak melalui jendelanya dan menyilaukannya membuatnya tak ingin membuka matanya. Namun, dia penasaran, akan siapa yang telah membuka tirai jendelanya. Membuka jendelanya. Membiarkan cahaya masuk menerobos matanya. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok wanita. Matanya menajamkan penglihatannya. Ah, wanita itu. Dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Sejak kecil, dia menjadi pemuja rahasianya. Dan sekarang... dialah pemilik wanita itu.

Senyum tipis nan syahdu kini menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Menatap wanitanya. Miliknya. Yang mencintainya. Setia padanya. Pengagum rahasianya. Cinta pertamanya. Wanita itu pun mengerling pada pemuda itu. Pada Shinichi. Kekasihnya saat ini. Seulas senyum terpancar di wajahnya.

"Sudah bangun, Shinichi?", tanya Ran dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. _Manis _batin Shinichi.

"Ya..", jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi...", sahut Ran yang mulai menghampiri Shinichi.

"Hmm? Apa?", tanya Shinichi sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku semalam mimpi...", jawab Ran dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu, dia duduk di dekat Shinichi.

"Mimpi apa?", tanya Shinichi. Heran melihat Ran yang wajahnya memerah hanya karena sebuah mimpi.

"Aku mimpi...", jawab Ran sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mimpi... Kita menikah dan punya anak... La, lalu... setiap harinya kita bahagia. Pada pagi hari... kita... sarapan bersama. Aku menyiapkan sarapannya. Lalu, pada saat kamu pulang kerja, kau mengucapkan 'Tadaima!' dan aku balas 'Okaerinasai'... Lalu, anak kita bergelayut manja padamu... Dan.. dan... hari-hari kita dipenuhi canda dan tawa... kebahagiaan menyelimuti kita...", lanjutnya menuturkan. Shinichi memerah mendengar penuturan Ran yang baru saja didengarnya. Ran yang menuturkannya pun menundukan wajahnya. Menatap lantai yang dingin. Namun, wajahnya begitu panas. Merah. Sama halnya dengan Shinichi. Lalu, dengan sigap, Shinichi memeluk Ran mendekapnya di dadanya yang lumayan atletis. Lalu, melepaskan pelukan sekejap yang membuatnya memerah. Dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada, dia tatap mata Ran dalam.

"Ran... tatap mataku! A, aku... Aku pasti akan mewujudkan mimpimu! Ki, kita akan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia... Aku yakin!", seru Shinichi dengan wajahnya yang _blushing._Ran tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Shinichi. Tulus dari hatinya.

"Terimakasih Shinichi...", sahut Ran. Mereka pun tersenyum. Wajah keduanya sekarang tak lagi renggang. Jarak dekat, sehingga nafas mereka saling beradu. Saling memberikan kehangatan yang benar-benar syahdu. Hidung mereka bersentuhan...

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah dering HP Shinichi membatalkan semuanya. Sadar akan hal itu, Shinichi melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipi Ran. Masih dalam keadaan merah. Keduanya berpaling. Shinichi pun mengangkat telepon yang mengganggu acaranya itu.

"Halo...", sahut Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?", tanya wanita yang berbicara dalam sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Iya Bu, aku baik... bagaimana dengan keadaanmu dan Ayah juga kasusnya?", tanya Shinichi.

"Aku dan Yusaku baik-baik saja. Kasusnya sudah selesai. Menurut penelusuran polisi, Okotta ternyata mempunyai dendam pada Kazuma Mikura. Pasalnya, Kazuma pernah menjatuhkan popularitasnya melalui acara TV dan media massa dan mempermalukannya. Itu membuat kekasih Okotta mendapat hinaan dari beberapa temannya. Dan saat kekasihnya berlari dan kabur karena dihina temannya, dia malah tertabrak mobil. Dan mobil itu dikendarai oleh Okotta yang sedang mabuk dan dia melarikan diri... Kami mendapatkannya dari orang-orang terdekat Okotta. Sedangkan Okotta ditemukan telah tewas. Dan sepertinya berkas penting di rumahnya juga dia bawa... sehingga penyelidikan kami tak bisa dilanjutkan dan kasus dianggap selesai...", jawab Yukiko panjang lebar. "Tapi, ayahmu itu! Dia malah mengatakan... Ini semua salah... Begitu aku tanya, dia malah berkata 'lupakan'... menyebalkan sekali pria itu! Shinichi! Kamu tak boleh sepertinya! Huh!", dengus Yukiko kesal.

"Lalu, Ibu dimana sekarang?", tanya Shinichi.

"Aku di kantor polisi pusat... Sebentar lagi aku pulang dengan Yusaku. Oh ya, Shinichi! Kogoro bilang, Ran ada bersamamu ya? Katanya tadi malam dia merawatmu... Benarkah itu?", tanya Yukiko.

"Ya.. Ran ada...", jawab Shinichi dengan _blushing_ nya.

"Baiklah, baik-baik ya dengan Ran! Ah, sudah dulu ya, Ayahmu memanggil... Jaa!", seru Yukiko dan menutup pembicaraan itu.

"Ada apa Shinichi?", tanya Ran.

"Tidak... Ayah dan Ibu akan segera pulang... Ran.. aku mau mandi dulu... kamu segera kenakan bajumu... ya?", sahut Shinichi.

"I, iya...", jawab Ran _blushing _karena menyadari itu. Shinichi pun pergi ke kamar mandi. _Aku telah melakukannya! Aaaaaa! A, aku telaaahhh... _batin Shinichi _blushing_. _Dan aku tahu... ini salah... _batinnya.

"Shinichi! Ran...! Kami pulang...", seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, Bibi... Paman...", sambut Ran ramah dan dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Hai Ran... Diamana Shinichi?", tanya Yukiko lembut sambil memeluk Ran.

"Dia sedang mandi...", jawab Ran dengan senyumnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Shinichi selama kami pergi?", tanya Yusaku tiba-tiba.

"Shinichi tadi malam tertidur lelap setelah diberi obat oleh Shiho... sekarang kesehatannya sudah pulih...", jawab Ran dengan menyembunyikan gugupnya. Tentu saja, dia tahu bahwa Yusaku tidak mudah ditipu. Dia juga yakin bahwa Yusaku telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hmm... ayo kita makan! Aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk kita!", seru Yukiko sambil melenggang menuju dapur.

"hai Shinichi! Kamu sudah selesai mandi?", tanya Yukiko pada Shinichi.

"Ya...", jawab Shinichi duduk di meja makan. Kini semuanya berkumpul di meja makan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Yusaku.

"Baik, Ayah... bagaimana dengan kasusnya?", tanya Shinichi.

"Oh... kasus yang kemarin... yah... Ayah merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal... Ayah yakin, kamu lebih tahu itu...", jawab Yusaku.

"Memang... aku rasa kasus itu berkaitan erat dengan mereka..", sahut Shinichi.

"Benar... dan polisi belum mengetahui siapa 'mereka' sebenarnya... sehingga polisi tak menyadari keganjilan ini...", jelas Yusaku.

"Tepat, yang mengetahuinya untuk saat ini hanyalah kita dan FBI... CIA pun ikut terlibat... Mereka terlalu cerdas... Tapi, aku yakin aku tak akan kalah dari mereka!", seru Shinichi dengan seringaiannya.

"Ehm,, bisakah untuk tidak membicarakan masalah itu selama kita sarapan?", tanya Yukiko yang mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya...", jawab kedua pria tersebut.

"Shinichi... apa benar hari ini kamu akan sekolah?", tanya Yukiko.

"Ya... aku akan sekoalah..", jawab Shinichi sambil meraih gelasnya lalu meminum isinya.

"Lalu, kamu sudah tetapkan kapan kalian akan bertunangan?", tanya Yukiko. Yang membuat Shinichi sukses tersedak.

"A,aah... itu... itu nanti aku akan bicarakan dulu dengan Ran..", sahut Shinichi.

"Aku rasa, tidak perlu ada pertunangan disini...", ucap Yusaku yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu melongo kaget dan memandang Yusaku dengan penuh tanda tanya besar memadati pikiran mereka. "Maksudku, langsungkan saja pernikahan...", lanjutnya yang sukses membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan, kecuali Yusaku, terdiam seribu bahasa selama beberapa menit.

"A, APAAA?", seru Shinichi terkejut.

"Aah.. benar juga! Baiklah... kapan akan dilangsungkan pernikahannya?", tanya Yukiko pada Ran.

"I, itu...", jawab Ran, merah.

"Aku rasa minggu depan adalah waktu yang tepat...", sahut Yusaku.

"Benar sekali! Baiklah... kalian bersiaplah untuk sekolah sekarang ya! Shinichi, kamu antarkan Ran ke rumahnya dulu... agar dia bisa mengganti pakaiannya...", seru Yukiko dengan mata berbinar.

"Pakai mobilku... agar sampai lebih cepat...", sahut Yusaku sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya. Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa berpandangan dalam diam. Begitu sadar, mereka pun segera memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

"Ran... sepertinya Ayah sudah tahu...", sahut Shinichi memecah keheningan dalam mobil.

"Aku tahu itu...", jawab Ran. Lalu, keduanya pun melesat menuju rumah Ran.

Sesampainya di rumah Ran, Ran mendapati Ayahnya yang memarahi dia dan Shinichi. Lalu, dengan gerak cepat, Ran memakai seragamnya dan segera pergi bersama Shinichi menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di halaman parkir SMA Teitan, mereka keluar dan berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Terutama Shinichi Kudo. Yang lama tak ada kabar. Tidak hanya itu, begitu mereka sampai di kelas, semua teman mereka langsung merayakan kedatangan mereka. Dengan siulan nakal dan banyak lagi yang melakukan hal konyol lainnya. Sampai bel masuk sekolah mengakhiri semua suara itu.

"Semuanya silahkan duduk! Baiklah... hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid... yang satu murid lama kita yang lainnya adalah murid baru. Selamat datang kembali, Shinichi Kudo! Dan akan kuperkenalkan... ini murid baru kita... silahkan masuk...", sahut guru berambut panjang itu.

"Perkenalkan... nama saya Shiho Miyano... saya pindahan dari Amerika Serikat... senang bertemu dengan kalian semua...", seru Shiho. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Wajah cantik. Sikapnya cool. Dan segalanya. Sempurna.

"Baiklah.. kau duduk dibelakang Shinichi Kudo... sebelah sana!", seru Guru itu. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Shiho... ngapain kau kesini? Bagaimana kalau organisasi menemukanmu? Kau mau mati? Hah?", tanya Shinichi sedikit membentak. Shiho yang melihat sikapnya hanya menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau juga begitu, Shinichi...", jawab Shiho.

"Apa?", seru Shinichi.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membeberkan apa yang telah terjadi semalam...", ucap Shiho. Shinich terdiam. Tidak berbicara. Merah. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho. _Dan aku pun tak akan pernah sanggup membicarakan hal yang kau lakukan dengan Ran malam itu... Mengingatnya pun sudah membuatku sakit..._ lanjut Shiho membatin.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ran dan Shinichi memberitahukan perihal mereka akan menikah kepada Kogoro dan Eri. Sontak mereka berdua terkejut. Namun, Yusaku dan Yukiko mencoba memberi alasan. Karena Shinichi dan Ran cukup sulit untuk membuat suatu alasan. Teman dan kerabat mereka pun terkejut mendengarnya. Media massa pun menjadikan berita itu sebagai berita hangat dan utama. Jirokichi Suzuki pun marah mendengar berita tersebut. Bukan... bukan karena dia membenci Ran ataupun Shinichi. tetapi, dia kesal pada mereka berdua yang telah merebut halaman utama yang seharusnya tersedia untuknya, malah jadi berita tidak penting dan membosankan macam itu. Pemberitaan yang besar-besaran itu tentu saja mendapat perhatian dari banyak masyarakat Jepang. Bahkan masyarakat Amerika juga. Mendengar yang akan menikah adalah putra dari Yusaku Kudo dan Night Baroness. Banyak juga FBI dan CIA yang berjaga saat itu. Karena, kini kedua organisasi tersebut telah mengetahui masalah yang dihadapi Shinichi. Menurut kabar yang diterima, berita itu didapat oleh kedua organisasi tersebut dari Shiho Miyano. Saat itu, Jodie datang ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk berkunjung.

Pada saat itu, pesta dihadiri oleh lebih dari 1000 orang. Mereka semua terdiri dari teman, kerabat, dan juga para klien yang pernah diselesaikan masalahnya oleh kedua keluarga mempelai ini.

Janji dan sumpah telah diucapkan. Ciuman pemersatu telah dilaksanakan. Pesta pun diadakan. Semua tamu memberikan selamat. Beberapa diantaranya memberi _death glare _andalan mereka. Mereka adalah Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Sonoko Suzuki.

"Shinichi...!", seru seorang pria berkulit hitam berlogat kansai.

"Ran!", seru seorang wanita berkuncir kuda dan seorang wanita yang merupakan sahabat lama Ran dan Shinichi.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMU LEBIH DULU SIH KALAU KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH? HAH?", seru mereka bertiga.

Ran menjelaskan semuanya. Shinichi ikut menjelaskan. Dan pesta pun semakin meriah.

_Hah... Hatiku memang sakit... Melihat mereka menikah... Tapi, aku akan lebih sakit lagi melihat Kudo tersiksa... Maaf... _batin Shiho. Menatap kedua mempelai dengan senyumnya yang hanya segaris. Sebenarnya tatapan itu kosong. Namun, dia mencoba untuk memahami kondisi dan hidup. Toh dia mencintainya. Tak salah kan melakukan pengorbanan? Mungkin... pria itu bukan untuknya...

**FIN**

**REVIEW**


End file.
